Desiciones de amor y de vida
by NathikaWest
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo, un grupo de amigos, un odio mutuo y amores del pasado atermentaran a Bella pero con quien se quedara, que decicsiones tomara?
1. Summary

**ADVERTENCIA:** Los personajes no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer yo tan solo los cogí prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>CASUALIDADES DE LA VIDA<strong>

Un Nuevo Lugar, Nuevos Amigos, Un Odio Mutuo Y Amores Del Pasado.

A Bella se le presento una oportunidad de cambio, un nuevo comienzo como esta le decía pero querrá abandonar todo para volver a su antigua vida al encontrarse con peores cosas de la que ha vivido o luchara por su felicidad sin que se interpongan sus miedos y amores del pasado.

¿Que hará Bella? ¿Que Decisión tomará?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola bueno aquí les dejo el summary de casualidades de la vida. Soy nueva en esto y este es mi primer Fic si creen que es muy malo díganmelo para no continuar y si por el contrario no lo creen también díganmelo para poder continuar.<strong>

**Gracias por su tiempo bye **


	2. Recordando parte 1

**Hola, este cap va dedicado a CaroBereCullen quien es la primera en apoyarme gracias de todo corazon esto va para ti.**

* * *

><p>Nunca antes me había visto en vuelta en tanta situaciones dolorosas tan consecutivas, hacia ya 1 año y 9 meses que me habían cambiado de instituto según Renee para mi propio bien pero esa decisión que ella tomo me separo de mis "amigos" o al menos los que quedan de ellos pero mas que eso me separo de mi mejor amigo, de mi primer amor Jacob, lo conocí cuando tenia 7 años y desde ese primer momento en que estuve junto a él supe que siempre estaría para mi. Pasaron los años y nunca nos separamos, en el colegio siempre permanecí en su grupo con todos sus amigotes siendo siempre la única mujer por lo que me gane varias enemigas, con Jacob las cosas se fueron dando hasta convertirnos en novios éramos felices juntos yo me sentía morir cada que me tocaba, besaba o simplemente hacia una payasada con tal de hacerme reír.<p>

Él era mi sol personal, mi apoyo incondicional, mi mejor amigo, mi novio, mi corazón, mi vida o al menos así lo sentí en aquel entonces, pero a veces las malas compañías te arruinan la vida, mi promedio siempre fue excelente pero a medida que creces tus pensamientos cambian y te dejas controlar cada vez mas por tus hormonas, los amigos y fiestas se vuelven lo fundamental en tu vida esa fue la principal causa por la que me sacaran de allí mis notas bajaron hasta convertirse en algo vergonzoso de decir, además de esto Renee y Charlie se separaron este ultimo tomando la decisión de irse a vivir a España dejándome al cuidado de Renee.

Hubo un momento en el cual me sentí tan miserable que considere la opción de suicidarme lo cual no lo conseguí ya que Ben y Ángela la que creí "mi mejor amiga" no lo permitieron cosa de lo que estaré eternamente agradecida, luego de esto Renee nos dijo a Jacob y a mi que nos íbamos a mudar y por ende también a cambiar de instituto claro que eso era tan solo una escusa pero eso arruino por completo lo que había creado con Jake, ya que el amor y los besos fueron reemplazados por peleas todos los días a cada momento y sin tregua alguna simplemente no lo pude soportar y tuve que ponerle un fin a lo que alguna vez fue lo mas maravilloso de mi vida para que no saliéramos mas lastimados de lo que ya estábamos.

Al principio fue muy duro me dolía el tenerlo cerca pero tan lejos a la vez Jacob salió con unas cuantas chicas luego de unos meses claro antes tuvimos que tener una conversación…

_**FLASBACK**_

_Bella no se si estoy listo para salir con otra persona no al menos por ahora- me dijo Jake luego de haber rechazado a una linda chica de lo cual me entere y le reclame._

_Claro que estas listo, necesitas abrirte con otras personas, conocer chicas y dejar vivir a tu corazón nuevas experiencias- intente convencerlo._

_Así como lo dices suena fácil pero Bella con la única que quiero abrir mi corazón es contigo mi amor con el único que he tenido- _

_Exacto soy tu primer amor pero eso no quiere decir que no amaras de nuevo por eso…- me interrumpió diciéndome_

_No quiero amar a otra que no seas tu es que no lo entiendes quiero tenerte siempre aquí a mi lado- dijo ya algo exasperado por mis palabras_

_Oh! Jake lo estaré siempre seremos los mejores amigos sin importar lo que pase entre nosotros- y entonces tuve que abrazarlo porque estaba a punto de derrumbarme pero tenia que ser fuerte por el y por mi._

_Ay Bells, mi hermosa y amada Bells nunca me arrepentiré de haberte entregado mi corazón, Te Amo mejor amiga y primer amo- susurro esas palabras impregnadas de tanto amor que casi me hecho a llorar en ese instante._

_También Te Amo Jake- dije como pude._

_**FIN FLASHBACK **_

Aggg si extraño esos momentos en los que mi alama estaba en paz y feliz pero nada dura para siempre, luego de esa conversación mis últimos días junto a Jacob fueron nostálgicos y la hora de la despedida llego demasiado rápido dando pasos a lagrimas, abrazos y promesas de un reencuentro pero todo eso se fue a la caneca.

Creí que Jake había asumido mi partida desde hacia ya vario tiempo pero no fue así nunca se despidió y tomo mi partida como una traición la verdad no se que le paso y se que nunca le entenderé porque ya ni siquiera me habla.

Ingrese a mi nuevo colegio era femenino para mi desgracia ya que según Renee eso ayudaría a subir de nuevo mis notas y desde ese punto desde ese lugar nace mi decisión de viajar y comenzar en otro lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Diganme que les parecio si las aburri bueno lo que sea solo dejenme un review con sus opiniones ya que son muy importntes para mi para poder continuar con la historia.<strong>


End file.
